Génesis.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: Una chica, sirviente del palacio se ha enamorado del emperador, pero en ese momento llega otra joven que parece robarle el corazón de su amado. AUTOR: Seiei. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
Génesis.  
  
Por: Seiei.  
  
(silverize41@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO · 1 UNA VERDADERA JOYA DE UNA DONCELLA.  
  
Una asediada chica, a donde sea que vaya, lo que sea que hiciera. Era como un mal sueño del que no podía despertar. Malo porque, aunque era bueno, le mostraba que nunca podría tener la cosa que más quiere.  
  
Nada más importa. Cuando estaban en la misma habitación, era como si todos y todo se volviera una perpetua obscuridad y sólo ellos estaban ahí. Ella lo observaba desde lejos, siempre lo hacía, mientras él llevaba a cabo sus tareas. Nunca nadie tuvo tiempo para ella. Difícilmente alguna persona sabía que ella existía. ¿Su nombre? Nadie lo sabía excepto ella. Por supuesto, podrían darse cuenta de su nombre, pero sólo si ella rompía una norma, y ya lo había hecho.  
  
Ella limpiaba el suelo de piedra con una manta, cuando el pasó por ahí, ensuciando el ya limpio suelo con sus húmedos zapatillas. ¡Cómo se habría enfadado ella si hubiera sido alguien más! Pero... todo por él. Y esa era la actitud que casi todos tomaban hacia él. El emperador Hotohori.  
  
Así comenzó la obsesión de ella: de repente él se detuvo frente a ella en el piso de enfrente. Ella mantuvo su cabeza baja, y él le levantó la barbilla para poder verla a los ojos. "Una verdadera joya de una doncella." Dijo él. Y continuó su camino hacia el frente.  
  
Si ella tuviera amigas se habrían burlado cariñosamente de ella. Una sirvienta. No era considerada lo suficientemente linda para formar parte de sus sirvientes. Regañada por sus compañeros sirvientes por su introvertida naturaleza. Reprendida por los sirvientes de más alto nivel porque la consideran difícil de manejar. Realmente no había algo en lo que fuera buena. No era bonita, no era talentosa, no era inteligente, no tenía habilidades para nada. Definitivamente, nada que buscara el emperador en alguien. Pero él la llamó 'una joya'.  
  
¿Había esperanza? Probablemente no. ¿Había alguna razón para tener esperanza? A excepción del hecho de que él fuera la primera persona que le había dicho algo lindo a ella, no... y a causa de que él fue el primero, ella tuvo esperanza. Antes, ella no habría bajado su cabeza cuando pasó el; eso era rudo y él la habría repugnado. Bueno, no repugnado, pero eso era lo que ella pensaba. Le habían dicho tan seguido que no era buena para nada, que lo creyó y se convirtió en una de las cosas más verdaderas para ella. Era inútil, algo inservible en la tierra. Su simpatía con el emperador, alguien debía mencionarlo, contribuía a la conclusión de que ella estaba mentalmente enferma. Gracias a Dios, nadie lo sabía más que ella, de todas formas nadie le ponía atención.  
  
La única vez que lo veía, era cuando limpiaba el piso del pasillo cada mañana. Siempre caminando con su porte de realeza y tomando un elegantemente asiento al frente de la habitación. Y ahí estaba ella para limpiar la suciedad de sus zapatillas. A ella no le importaba, era el contacto más cercano que obtendría. Era humillante, y ella sufría, poder tenerlo tan cerca, pero aún así, no poder hacer nada, incluso no poder decir nada. Él la había llamado 'una joya', y ella no había tenido el valor de decirle algo por ello.  
  
Incluso ahora, semanas después, ella se contuvo y no observó desde lejos como siempre. Y cómo se arrepentía de ello ahora.  
  
¿Por qué? Porque 'ella' vino. Pudo haber tenido una oportunidad, pero 'no', tenía que venir 'ella' a arruinarlo todo. Esa pequeña sacerdotisa Suzaku, o como sea que se llame. "Su Eminencia." Ahora, cada vez que Hotohori caminaba por el pasillo, también estaba con él la sacerdotisa. Era fácil darse cuenta de que él estaba muy enamorado de ella, o ¿de qué otra forma se explicarían esos sonrojos, esas inocentes sonrisas y esas constantes miradas? Ella se debió de haber dado por vencida en su lucha por él, pero no podía.  
  
Aún así, el último contacto que tuvo con él, fue cuando la sacerdotisa se disculpó con ella por haber pisado sus dedos.  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
